zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Madame Aroma vs. Mamamu Yan They both need help from Link (Madame Aroma needs Link to find Kafei; Mamuma Yan needs Link to find her dog). Also, they both have someone that they care about (Madame Aroma cares about Kafei; Mamuman Yan cares about her dog, Richard). They both also reward Link upon completion of their mission (Madame Aroma gives Link a bottle; Mamamu Yan gives Link a Piece of Heart. They are also similar in appearance and name. The 20:23, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : : And you didn't even bring up the most obvious one! ...Kinda. I like it. --AuronKaizer ' 20:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : : It's tight. - McGillivray227 20:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : : You're gonna make me say it, aren't ya? Mooo it.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Hahaha. Sure. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Apart from them needing Link to find other characters, there is little connection whatsoever. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:54, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : It is okay. Ray Talk 2 me 01:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah... apart from the fetch quests, they are actually quite different characters. Portal-Kombat : : I like it.'-- C2' / 23:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I thought of more connections. They both have an emotional change (Madame Aroma goes from worried about Kafei and the Carnival of Time to being relieved in knowing that Kafei is safe; Mamamu Yan goes from being prideful of her dog to being kinder). Also, Madame Aroma gives Link a mask (Kafei's Mask), while Mamamu Yan receives a mask (Doggie Mask) from Link. The ™ 23:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I would support this, but the similar one a few down is better. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections. Jedimasterlink (talk) 17:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this. Nice connections. --Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 17:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hanch vs. Talon Battle of the loungers! They also live in ranch-like communities...sort of.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : *wakes up* What in tarnation!? --'DekuStick' '' '' : : It's alright. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:54, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : It's there, just not all the way there... if that makes any sense... - McGillivray227 01:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Hanch is not as much a "lounger" as he is *mimics the sound of a whip* and a total coward. But the Talon fight idea is a good one, you just need to find a better opponent. Tarin is too obvious. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:13, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Unique and just all around brilliant! Ray Talk 2 me 01:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm 100% sure that Talon would win for looking like Mario. Portal-Kombat : : Nah, not the most interesting one here.-- C2' / 23:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Quite interesting. Good connections. --''Sincerely Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Talon would dominate and this is boring. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : It's boring and i'd like another connection or two. --Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 17:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Fire Arrow vs. Fire Rod Both fire weapons that shoot projectiles (or are projectiles). They also can use up Magic Power. They are both usually required to progress. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : I'm impressed, yet skeptical--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 00:17, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Bleh. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:54, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like this one all that much... - McGillivray227 01:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Umm. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:13, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Good. Just not that appealing. Ray Talk 2 me 01:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Well, I like being a pyromaniac. Portal-Kombat : : Frankly, I'm convinced the Fire and Ice Rods were unduly replaced by their arrow counterparts. The shame of it all. Jedimasterlink (talk) 18:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Actually I think Fire Rod vs. Ice Rod would be more interesting. Not saying that I would support it, but that it would be a more interesting fight.-- C2' / 23:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : No good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : FLAMES! =DDDDD --Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 17:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Madam MeowMeow vs. Mamamu Yan I got this idea from the first idea. These two ladies have lost their pets, Bow-Wow who is based on a dog and Richard who is a dog. Link has to find their pets and bring them back, where he is rewarded with being healed. MeowMeow kisses him and Mamamu Yan gives him a Piece of Heart that heals him. By Ingo the great (talk) 23:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC). : : The definitions are better than the other one, and I supported that, so by definition, I should support this as well. And I like it. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:20, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : They are equally as good, and both deserve a support, in my opinion. - McGillivray227 23:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Chain Chomps vs. Dogs!--'DekuStick' ''' '' : : ima gonna support dis 1.-- C2' / 23:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Ok, now ''this one I like and has good connections. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:27, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Those are about all the connections, one helps you get to a dungeon, while finding the other is optional. Ray Talk 2 me 23:33, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like this fight. I like it better than the one similar to it, but not by much. Portal-Kombat : : tl;dr, though I didn't have to read the connections to see how they're similar. --''Sincerely'' Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : This one is good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections. I think this one is equal to the one TM suggested. Jedimasterlink (talk) 17:08, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Again, nice connections, we need some catfights. --Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 17:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda animated series vs. Link: The Faces of Evil I slightly modified it this so that it's not a direct copy. One of the worst video game cartoons of all time versus one of the worst spin-off games of all time, and yet they still have some sort of following. It did well last time, so let's see how it goes. Sincerely Watcher. : : Although I don't like it, you can't deny the connections. - McGillivray227 03:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Good Lord, I want this just for the lulz and the social backlash and animosity it'll cause, which will echo throughout ZP for at least a month. --AuronKaizer ''' 03:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. ;)-- C2' / 03:05, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Obvious... I'm pretty sure Faces of Evil would win anyways. All that the show has going for it (unless there are people here who bothered to actually watch it) is "excuuuuuuuse me princess." Portal-Kombat : : ARRGHSGHGHGHHHFHHHHLKKIEKG ENOUGH WITH THE HATE FIGHTS!11!!1!!!11!!!1!1!!!!oneonetwoithurtsthreeoneoneone!!!!!!! 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 06:34, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Because Im the one that first suggested it (although mine included all CD-I games) I cant oppose Oni Link 07:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : :NEVER! I almost super-opposed. ACTUAL Zelda stuff ONLY.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 19:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I hate it... but it would be funny to see the CD-i games humiliated. Ray Talk 2 me 21:19, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :SUPER : YES --'DekuStick' '' '' : : God no. I hate humor fights like this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : For the lulz. --Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 17:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Why the heck not? It would be funny. -'Minish Link' 00:56, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Goron Link vs. Moosh Both are bigger and heavier then Link but despite this both can cover a large distance in the air (although Goron Link needs a ramp but you get the idea). Both have the ability to pound and both have only one weakness, deep water Oni Link 20:35, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like it, but the connections are there... - McGillivray227 21:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : The fight is goodish, but the connections are terrible. Ray Talk 2 me 21:19, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Maybe. It's OK. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Doesn't interest me. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Nope. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : No thanks. Portal-Kombat : : LOLWUT?! --Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 17:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : : As usual, like Joe said. --AuronKaizer ' 17:29, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not 100% on this, but I'm pretty positive I don't like it. DEAL. : : Bad connections are bad. --''Sincerely Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Redundant sentences are redundant. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:12, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Commentary comments are commentary. The ™ 01:22, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Captain Keeta vs. Gleeok Skeleton I've really been wanting to see Gleeok Skeleton in a fight, because it's so undeniably awesome. Connections: Both Gleeok Skeleton and Captain Keeta are skeletal giants, and they're both boss-level enemies...okay, so Captain Keeta is a mini-boss. You know what I mean. They're both found in graveyards, Gleeok Skeleton in Holodrum's graveyard and Captain Keeta in Ikana Graveyard. Both have a nasty habit of jumping to attack Link. They have authority over other undead; Gleeok Skeleton is the boss of an undead-based dungeon, while Captain Keeta is the captain of the army of Ikana. And in case you needed more connections, they're both fought by young Link in lands other than Hyrule. --Sir Real : : Pure brilliance! Best fight I have ever seen. Gleeok Skeleton is awesome. Ray Talk 2 me 21:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : :I dont really feel the connections but I would like to see this fight happening Oni Link 21:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Skeletons are cool. --'''DekuStick '' '' : : I don't like it, but its alright... - McGillivray227 21:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Connections aren't the best but they're just barely good enough for me to support...ok, so some of it is that I like the combatants. Sue me. (Just make sure you hire ManofLaw as your lawyer, because he's, errrr, good. Yeah, that's it.) Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:37, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Wow this week is terrible. And we don't have a page for skull gleeok so that is just weird. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) : : If you click on the link for Gleeok Skeleton, you'll find that it redirects to Gleeok (Oracle of Seasons). And please give a reason for opposing instead of just saying "wow this week is terrible." --Sir Real : : Haha ok pal. You just freed Oni from perpetual opposition. I will now be opposing every one of your suggestions from here on out instead. And I won't be giving a good reason. So enjoy a-hole. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Rule #287 of the Tome of Zeldapedia Suggestions: Do not make snappy remarks about a vote you don't like. For one thing, usually they do have some reasoning, but opted not to share it because they had a remark they wanted to say instead and opted to say that. For another, "defending" your suggestion never works even if you're right because usually that just makes them want to oppose it more. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm sorry if I was being offensive. I was not trying to be snappy, offensive, or an "a-hole." I guess I was a little snappy, and again, I apologize. @Xykeb: I was not "defending" my suggestion. I said that if he clicked on "Gleeok Skeleton," he would get to the page for Gleeok from Oracle of Seasons, because he said, quote, "And we don't have a page for skull gleeok so that is just weird." And I wouldn't be saying he should give a good reason if he had simply said something like, "I just don't like this fight." Instead, he said "wow this week is terrible," which I don't think qualifies as giving a good reason for opposing, though I've been wrong before. I wouldn't be replying to him like I did if it were simply about not liking his vote. @Joe: Okay, wow. Honestly, my response may have sounded snappy, but that is no reason to act that way. Being told that you should give a reason for opposing and click on a link if you don't know who a boss is is not a reason to oppose all future suggestions from a user and then acting smug and saying, quote, "so enjoy a-hole." --Sir Real 17:18 3/18/10 : : I don't care about your reasoning. I made my decision. Deal with it. Maybe think before you act next time. And also, you don't think I know who you were referring to dummy? I have played OoS several times. And thats the thing, the ToC would probably need to say "Gleeok" since we don't have a page (or even a section on this page) for "Gleeok Skeleton". --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : : "I don't care about your reasoning"? My god, man, you really shouldn't say stuff like that. All it says about you is that you're stubborn , you overreact over the smallest things, and you are unwilling to listen to other people. Give it a rest. --Sir Real : : Can you both give it a rest? Joe doesn't like the fight, people are allowed to have their own opinions. Sure Joe is stubborn, and can be a-hole, but normally he does it when someone is an a-hole to him first. I'm not saying that you are an a** but I am saying you did act a little to pissy. And saying your sorry, then going right back to being a piss-off is one of the oldest tricks in the book. If you were really sorry, you would have just said sorry and let it go. '-- C2' / 01:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I was sorry for being a smart-ass and being pissy. I was still very annoyed at him calling me an asshole and saying that he would oppose all of my future suggestions just because I said something he didn't like, which, no offense, Oni, is not nearly as bad as opposing to "lessen the tie." Not that I have anything against Oni. But honestly, for the millionth time, Joe overreacted. Sir Real (talk) 00:35, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Okay, nobody bring this up again. --AuronKaizer ' 00:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Connections aren't good, but the combatants are... I guess it would be tough to make this work any other way. Portal-Kombat : :Yay I'm free! Oni Link 21:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) : : Umm, it didn't really sound like he was actually ''defending it, per se. He was mostly being a smart-XXX about it. Still stupid actions though, I think we should call that Rule #288-No being a Smart-XXX. Ironically, I have broken it many, many times.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :: : Rule #288 is to not make number references that only four other people will get. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:31, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are far too strained and thus, quite weak.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : : I wanna see it. Still though, I didn't much like the "fake" names you put up. --AuronKaizer ''' 17:29, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : : It's okay. I don't care either way. Like Switzerland.-- C2' / 00:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Why is there always a suggestion with more comments than votes nowadays? 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Uhhh, lots of stuff to comment on? --''Sincerely'' Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Because typing in the word "comment" is fun!--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 02:27, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments Are we allowed to add further connections to a fight after the fight is already posted? The ™ 22:55, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :I've done it a couple of times, and nobody said anything about it... So I think so. --'DekuStick' '' '' ::No rules against that. Only, I've rarely seen cases in which someone has changed their opinion after voting due to changed connections. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:13, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::If you think you can better connect them, then go right ahead. :)-- C2''' / 23:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC)